The present invention relates to a mechanism for ascertaining a fitting condition of an electrical connector assembly which comprises a male connector, a female connector and a rotatable engagement ring for assisting the engagement of the male connector with the female connector.
In general, this kind of electrical connector assembly includes the male connector having a male connector housing in form of a hollow cylinder, the female connector having a female connector housing in form of a hollow cylinder, and the engagement ring rotatably arranged on a peripheral face of the male connector housing. The female connector is provided, at a front end of the female connector housing, with a swelling hood for receiving the male connector. Normally, the ring has a pair of projecting studs formed on an inner periphery of a front end portion of the ring. While, the female connector is provided, on an outer periphery of the hood, with double-start threads for engagement with the studs. Note, the so-constructed female connector housing is fitted into an orifice formed in a panel constituting a vehicle or the like.
In order to complete the above-mentioned electrical connector assembly, the male connector housing is firstly inserted into the hood and the ring is then rotated to screw the studs into the threads. Consequently, the male connector is engaged with the female connector, while terminals carried in the male connector are electrically connected with terminals in the female connector, respectively.
In the above-mentioned arrangement of the electrical connector assembly, however, there is a problem of difficulty for a worker to confirm the rotating condition of the ring by his sense of sight or touch. For this, there is a possibility of occurrence of imperfect engagement of the male connector with the female connector.